Dance With Me
by Mad Furry Cheshire Cat
Summary: ONE SHOT: Warren asks Rogue for a dance. Kind of a song fic based on 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls.


A/N: I've been reading a lot of Rogue and Angel fics lately, so I thought I'd give it a go. If you like this, then please let me know and I'll think on writing a full length fic with this pairing. J The lyrics are from one of my all time favourite songs, 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls which I think fit the two extremely well, especially Angel. Enjoy!

_**Dance With Me**_

Couples swirled around the hall, laughing and talking while Rogue remained seated next to a table. Her dark eyes surveyed the crowds, watching everyone enjoy themselves. Then she saw him- Bobby. Her heart lurched in her chest as he glanced across at her, smiling weakly. But soon Kitty stepped up beside him, grabbing his arm affectionately and together they rushed away, disappearing into the sea of heads.

A pair of sad, blue eyes searched for Rogue, and slowly a smile brightened those eyes. Warren watched her sitting alone and felt somehow hurt by seeing her head held low. Through his eyes she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid his eyes on; she was elegant and her smile always brightened the darkest of his days. Tonight she was wearing a simple black dress that fell just past her knees. Her hair hung loose, soft and flowing down her back with her two strands of white falling around her face.

Rogue sighed, picking up her glass of wine with her gloved hand. The air was becoming so warm and dense. She just had to get out for a while, let some fresh air into her deprived lungs.

Warren's eyes widened ever so slightly as he watched her leave, heading for the door at the far end of the hall. He got up quickly and excused himself through the crowds of gyrating bodies, heading after Rogue. Dance music was blasting overhead, banging through his skull and beginning to give him a headache.

Being out in the cold, winter air felt so much better even though it was bitter that night. Christmas was only a few days away and the party goers inside the hall were celebrating that. Rogue rested her back against the wall and looked up, watching the bright stars shine in the darkness of the night sky.

"Are you okay?" a somewhat nervous and shaky male voice came, paired with the opening and shutting of the door. Rogue shot around quickly on her high heels, coming face to face with Warren Worthington. She couldn't help but blush, finding him extremely attractive. Ever since the first day he came to the mansion, she'd watch him when she was sure he was looking away. But somewhere deep down inside her heart, she knew she was still in love with Bobby Drake.

"Erm, yeah. I'm fine, thanks," she replied, putting her head back down in embarrassment.

"You sure? I saw you sitting alone in there and kinda wondered if you wanted any company."

"I'm… fine, " Rogue replied simply. She found that she couldn't look him in the eyes and turned away, pretending to check her nails.

"Well, uh, would you like to dance with me?" Warren asked, giving her a handsome smile which was just slightly tinted with a gentle blush.

"Yeah, okay," Rogue answered, smiling happily, feeling her heart and soul elate inside her body. He'd finally noticed her…or so she thought!

On the main dance floor a few minutes later, Rogue joined Warren amongst the couples. She knew Bobby was probably watching her, but she didn't care right now. Her gloved hands were entwined in Warren's as a slow song began.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

Their bodies swayed to the gentle music as Rogue blushed, but smiled broadly at Warren thinking on how much she loved the song. But that first line, it made her shiver, reminding her of her own inability to touch. Warren's cheeks looked so soft, unblemished and smooth. The temptation was strong. She could have just ripped off her gloves in the perfection of the moment and touched his face. __

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life   
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight 

Warren's heart was beating wildly in his chest as he both concentrated on Rogue's hand in his and the way in which his feet were moving. No matter how much he tried, he just could not stop thinking on how beautiful she looked, illuminated wonderfully by the overhead lights. __

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

No one else mattered now. Rogue and Warren kept their eyes locked on one another's, but after a short while found it impossible to keep that constant eye contact. It was just too nerve racking. __

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

Rogue wished so much now that they could kiss. She'd gladly take the Cure again just to kiss this man before her. His lips were almost feminine, rose bud in their shape and slightly pouted. __

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

Her beauty seemed to intensify tenfold as they danced, waltzing through the hall in between other couples. He loved those eyes, dark and mysterious, yet sad and pained. He wanted to hold her and take away all that pain which was locked away deep down inside, fight it away. Be her knight in shining armour and save the day, riding away with her into the sunset. __

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

The song was nearing the end, and Rogue wished it could last forever. But it wasn't mean to be. The singer's voice slowly faded with the music. __

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

Rogue still held his hand in hers, and had her other hand placed on his shoulder. She saw the disappointment in his eyes that their dance had to end, so with her hand, Rogue kissed the tips of her fingers and placed the palm against Warren's cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.


End file.
